


all wrapped in one, he was so many sins

by femmebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, chanhee is "innocent", sangyeon is a bad boy, sangyeon is whipped for chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Sangyeon has a big crush on Chanhee. The odds align in his favor and he gets paired with him for a school project. He accidentally discovers Chanhee's darkest secret.





	all wrapped in one, he was so many sins

**Author's Note:**

> kinda cliché but i did my best!!!
> 
> title from julia michaels’ [heaven](https://youtu.be/shHTYg-rOAg)

You could say Sangyeon was a bad boy. Partying every weekend, skipping class... you know, doing things bad boys do. However, there was a problem: Sangyeon liked someone. A boy, to be exact, who happened to be Choi Chanhee, the smartest and most innocent kid in the whole school. He didn't know when his obsession started, the only thing he knew was that he started looking at the boy without even meaning to and he involuntarily imagined himself doing lovey-dovey shit like hugging or kissing him.

It was monday and Sangyeon had decided to attend to class that day. He was sitting at the back of the room, next to his best friend, an athletic boy named Juyeon. His gaze was alternating between the big windows, the stippled white walls and Chanhee's nape, all while drawing circles with his finger on his note book. The teacher's voice was just a faint background noise for his daydreaming. He felt as if he was about to fall asleep when he heard said teacher call his name.

"Lee Sangyeon, you'll be paired with Choi Chanhee for this month's project."

Sangyeon felt his heart jump at the mention of Chanhee's name in the same sentence as his. The younger boy turned his head to look at him with an indecipherable expression on his face. Sangyeon just smiled at him and waved his hand. It seemed like Chanhee had been turned around for hours, even though it had probably been mere seconds, but the older boy was so lost studying his face that he lost the notion of time. When Chanhee smiled back at him and turned back around to look at the teacher again Sangyeon dropped his head on the table and slightly bit his arm to drown the scream he was about to let out.

He spent the rest of the class mindlessly looking at his pen, not believing he had been paired with his crush out of all the people in that classroom. He thanked every deity he knew the name of for this miracle, as he called it.

Chanhee approached him when the bell rang.

"Hey" the small boy said softly. "Since we're project partners I think I should have your phone number."

"Yes!" Sangyeon replied, a little bit too quick and enthusiastic to sound normal and he realised it, which made him blush.

Chanhee slightly smiled and pulled out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Sangyeon, who typed his number in and added himself to the boy's contacts with shaky and sweaty hands.

"Thank you! I'll text you later today" Chanhee said in a bubbly voice that made Sangyeon's heart thump. He turned around and walked out of the class. The tall boy could only hope that Chanhee hadn't noticed how sweaty and red his face looked.

Chanhee fulfilled his promise some hours later, texting Sangyeon "Hey! I'm chanhee" with a smiley face. The latter saved his number as Chanhee with a heart emoji, not caring about how cheesy it was. They texted for half an hour to set a date to meet up at Chanhee's house and do the project. All that time Sangyeon had been thanking god that the small boy couldn't hear his trembling voice through texts.

 

It was friday afternoon, the date they had set to do the project. Many of Sangyeon's friends invited him to a party but he rejected all of the offers, telling them he was busy with school work, which made them think he was either crazy or his identity had been stolen. 

Sangyeon dressed his best clothes and sprayed perfume on himself, wanting to smell good for Chanhee, and left his house early.

He got to the address the boy had texted him in the blink of an eye and rang the doorbell. Chanhee opened the door and smiled, making Sangyeon's pulse speed up. He invited him to come in and went into the kitchen.

"I made some tea for you." Chanhee told him happily. "My room is upstairs, wait for me there."

Sangyeon didn't say anything and obeyed the boy, carefully walking up the wooden stairs like he was scared of breaking them. There were two rooms upstairs, a small bathroom and Chanhee's room. His room was a pastel, almost white pink color and everything was so tidy it made the tall boy feel bad about himself and his messiness. He inspected the chamber, analyzing every detail scrutinizingly, from the pens sitting on his table to his tiny bed with perfect covers. 

Something caught Sangyeon's attention. One of the wardrobes was slightly opened. Curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but look inside. What he saw inside made his mouth fall open: dozens of skirts of different colors and other items of female clothing. 

He picked up a hot pink short satin skirt, feeling the softness under his fingertips. Seconds after he picked it up, Chanhee walked into the room with two cups on tea on a plate. The small boy looked at him and his eyes widened, he walked to his desk and left the cups there. He practically run to the wardrobe and closed it.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Chanhee confessed in a small voice, unable to make eye contact with sangyeon. "I'm sorry."

"I wanna see you in it." Sangyeon whispered unconsciously, still holding the pink skirt. He slapped a hand over his mouth and felt his face heating up to a boiling temperature when he realised what he had just said. Chanhee's face reddened up too but his eyes started shining brightly.

"Wait, you don't hate me for this? You really want to see me in it?" he asked excitedly. Sangyeon couldn't back up now, he understood this was a perfect opportunity to make a move on Chanhee. 

"I'd never hate anyone for this, and yes, I'd love to see you try it." The tall boy said, managing to hide the trembling in his voice. 

Chanhee's smile scarily widened as he opened the wardrobe door, picked something from inside at the speed of lightning, snatched the skirt out of Sangyeon's hands and skipped childishly to the bathroom next to his room. When the door closed, Sangyeon plopped down on the boy's bed and let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding. His concience was divided in two parts, one that was happy about him being able to see Chanhee in a fucking skirt and the other one that didn't know what was going on or how he had gotten into that mess. 

The door opened in less than three minutes and Sangyeon took in another breath, not knowing what to expect.

Chanhee walked out of the bathroom wearing a white crop top and the pink satin skirt that rested some inches above his knees. 

"I've never shown anyone this... I thought they'd hate me if they saw this." He said shyly, grabbing his hands behind his back. 

Sangyeon's mind was blank, filled with white noise. He was absolutely dumbfounded by Chanhee's beauty and his thin milky white legs. 

"You look gorgeous..." Sangyeon murmured when he recovered the ability to form coherent sentences. 

"Do I?" Chanhee's worried expression quickly transformed into a toothy smile. The tall boy stood up from the bed and walked over to chanhee, looking up and down at him, noticing the pink shade on his cheeks and stopped when he was less than a meter away from him. 

"Uh... can I kiss you?" Sangyeon asked him. Chanhee seemed taken aback by the sudden question but he quickly composed himself again and much to the taller boy's surprised, he nodded.

Sangyeon started closing the space between their faces at a painfully slow velocity. It felt like hours had passed when he finally connected their lips together. They were both red and hot, eyes closed and lips moving against each other like their lives depended on it. Sangyeon put his hands on Chanhee's tiny waist, the feeling of his silky warm skin under his fingertips assured him that he wasn't dreaming, while the small boy threw his arms around the other's neck. Chanhee's lips were even softer than they looked and he really wanted to taste them. 

He licked over the boy's lips, tasting the strawberry chapstick he had on, and heard Chanhee's muffled whine. The sound immediately sent tingles to his dick, which he hadn't paid attention to, and he realised how hard he was. They began kissing with tongue and all that and Chanhee unconsciously moved closer to Sangyeon, his body painfully pressing against his erection. 

This time it was Sangyeon who moaned and Chanhee heard it loud and clear. He separated their lips and looked down at the taller boy's crotch, noticing the tent that had formed in his jeans. Chanhee connected their eyes and smirked devilishly when he saw Sangyeon's cheeks even redder than before. 

His right hand travelled down from his shoulders to the hem of his trousers, dragging it down the tall boy's torso and abdomen, feeling his toned body. When Chanhee's hand reached the bulge, he squeezed it with his palm, making sangyeon moan again.

Chanhee, still smiling, pushed sangyeon against the desk, got down on his knees and started unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down afterwards, his underwear following. The tall boy's member sprung out when his boxers were pulled down, almost hitting chanhee in the face.

"Wow, it's big." Chanhee admired it, licking his lips with a gaze full of lust. Sangyeon giggled nervously at the boy's comment.

Chanhee took the dick in his hand, spat on it and jerked it a few times to spread the saliva over it. He started licking the head, getting loud moans out of Sangyeon, who was already far gone. The salty flavor of the dick lingered on his taste buds, not that he was complaining though. He went down on the member until the head hit the back of his throat and he began gagging.

"I was convinced you were innocent." Sangyeon said in a choked voice.

"It seems you were wrong." Chanhee replied after taking his dick out of his mouth, jerking it with his hand again.

He licked a long stripe on the underside of the member and put it back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and making slurping sounds that did nothing but make sangyeon hornier. Chanhee kept going for a minute until the taller boy grabbed his hair and pulled him away to stop his orgasm. 

The small boy got up, kissed sangyeon with his swollen red lips, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and walked back to the bed with him, all while still kissing. Sangyeon took Chanhee's top and then his own shirt off and roamed his hands all over his body, stopping on his nipples, pinching and caressing them, which made the small boy whine desperately.

 

Sangyeon grabbed both of Chanhee's hands with one of his and put them over his head, using his free hand to sneak under the pink skirt and grab his little crotch. He froze when he felt the texture of lace and he looked at the small boy, who looked back at him with a mischievous expression. Sangyeon lifted the skirt and admired the pastel pink panties, which were see-through. He pulled them to the side and licked his index finger, soaking it in saliva to insert it in Chanhee's anus, moving it in and out slowly. The latter let out a feminine high pitched whine and moved his hips back against the finger, asking for more. Sangyeon answered his pleas by putting a second finger in, repeating the thrusting action.

"Stop the bullshit and put your dick in me already." Chanhee complained stridently. 

"Damn, you're so desperate." Sangyeon teased him jokingly.

"Whatever you say, just do it." The smaller boy replied.

Sangyeon obeyed, taking his fingers out, spitting on his hand and pumping his own dick a few times. He lined his member up with Chanhee's pink hole and slowly commenced pushing in. The blonde boy's mouth fell open and he let out an inhuman groan that was muffled when he shoved his face against a pillow. He grasped the blankets, tightening his grip on them as Sangyeon kept pushing in. 

When his whole dick was inside Chanhee, Sangyeon didn't move for some time, waiting for the small boy to get used to him. 

"Move, you lazy idiot." Chanhee moaned out with a smirk on his face.

Sangyeon started moving slowly, watching the relaxed expression on the boy's face change to a furrowed one when he began speeding up his pace. The taller boy felt like he was in a higher dimension, the tightness and heat of Chanhee's asshole surrounding his dick. The way his skirt bounced everytime Sangyeon thrusted endeared him. They kept going like that for some minutes, until Chanhee started moving.

"I wanna ride you." The small boy announced in a shy voice. Sangyeon's eyes widened and he felt more tingles in his member.

"Your wishes are my command." Sangyeon responded.

The latter pulled his dick out and laid on his back, while Chanhee sat on his hips, lifted his skirt and slowly inserted his penis into his ass. He started bouncing up and down softly, whining with his mouth closed while Sangyeon let out low loud moans. 

"I'm gonna break in half... it's so deep." Chanhee raved. That made the taller boy open his eyes, which had been closed for half of the time they had been having sex, and realise how red Chanhee's pale face was. It was almost worrying but the boy didn't seem to be in danger, as he kept bouncing on Sangyeon's dick like it was his job.

Chanhee sneaked a hand under his skirt, pulled his tiny penis out of his panties and started jerking himself off. Sangyeon slapped his hand away and began jerking him off himself. 

"Gonna cum." Chanhee breathed out, his moans getting higher and higher gradually. 

He almost screamed when he came all over Sangyeon's abdomen. The friction of his clenched hole against the tall boy's dick made the latter come closer to his orgasm. 

Sangyeon threw him off his lap and pinned him against the mattress. He kept thrusting violently into the oversensitive boy for about fifteen seconds, making the bed shake and squeak under his strength. He pulled out when he was about to cum inside his ass, but straddled Chanhee's chest and came all over his face instead. 

White strips of cum rained on the small boy's pretty soft features: his eyes, cheeks, nose and most importantly, his lips. 

Chanhee's tongue shot out of his mouth and licked all the cum sitting on his plump lips, and then began kitten licking the head of Sangyeon's softening dick. He suckled on the sensitive head until all the semen was drained. 

Sangyeon realised how sweaty the both of them were so he walked out of the room and into the bathroom, he opened the tap and filled the bathtub with hot water. He then headed back to the room and admired Chanhee's perfect body as he laid like a lifeless doll on his bed.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Sangyeon told him in a raspy voice as he took his skirt off and scooped him up effortlessly in his strong arms. 

He dropped him off inside the bathtub and got inside behind him afterwards. Chanhee laid his head on Sangyeon's collarbone and the latter replied to the action by wrapping his arms around the small boy's body. Chanhee purred like a cat, the sound making Sangyeon's heart melt and beat faster as if they hadn't been having sex just minutes before. 

"I like you, Sangyeon." Chanhee murmured softly. 

"I... I like you too." Sangyeon whispered into his ear, voice almost cracking.

"I think we should get to know each other more... and postpone our date to finish the damn project." He said, slurring out words like he was high on heroin.

"I wholeheartedly agree, especially on the first part." Sangyeon replied, giggling like a little girl.

Chanhee turned around just to throw his arms around sangyeon's neck and kiss him passionately.

"You were my first kiss, by the way." Chanhee confessed after breaking the kiss.

"Wha-" Sangyeon tried to ask, but Chanhee's small hand on his mouth stopped him from finishing.

"Shut up." The blonde boy said in a naughty tone before laying his head on Sangyeon's collarbone again.


End file.
